emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Emile's Lillipup
Lillipup is Emile/Blair's un-nicknamed Lillipup in Pokémon Black and White. ''Pokémon White'' Episode 1 Emile traversed Route 1 with Ottawa, attempting to catch as many Lillipup as possible to take advantage of their Pickup Abilities to potentially gather many rare items. Lillipup, at Level 2, was the first one he encountered; Ottawa weakened him to 5 HP with one Tackle attack and he retaliated with Leer. Emile then threw one Poké Ball, succeeding in catching it. After catching five Lillipup, he checked each of their stats and was pleased to see that Lillipup had the Pickup Ability. He healed him shortly afterward at the Accumula Pokémon Center. Episode 2 Emile started the new episode off by recapping on his amazing luck in gaining four out of five Lillipup that had Pickup, among other things. He then noticed that Lillipup and Lillipap had already picked up items with their Abilities, and retrieved from them a Super Potion and Potion, respectively. Shortly afterward, he heard from an NPC that he and his Pokémon looked alike, and Emile apologized to Ottawa for feeling humiliated from the comparison, though then he mused on how his hair sort of resembled Lillipup's, but decided that he was insulted either way. Episode 3 Shortly after depositing Lillipoop in the PC, Emile reviewed his party and, upon seeing that Lillipup was holding another item, praised him for carrying his own weight before taking the Potion from him. Episode 4 After defeating Striaton City Gym Leader Cilan, Emile checked his team and collected another Potion from Lillipup. Episode 6 While rearranging his team, Emile collected a Repel from Lillipup. Emile mentioned later that he had collected several items through Pickup during the hour he spent searching for a Blitzle with Lightningrod. After the multi-battle against a pair of Team Plasma Grunts in Wellspring Cave, Lillipup picked up another item, though Emile didn't notice. Episode 7 Emile collected the item that Lillpup picked up in the previous episode, a Potion. Episode 8 Emile saw that Lillipup picked up an item in Pinwheel Forest, but neglected to take it. Later, after catching Throw, he collected the item, revealed to be another Potion. Episode 10 After battling several trainers in the Pinwheel Forest, Emile collected a Super Potion from Lillipup. Later, just before trading away Mean Leaf, Emile collected an Escape Rope from Lillipup. Episode 11 Before entering the Skyarrow Bridge, Emile collected an Escape Rope from Lillipup. Episode 12 Offscreen, Emile deposited Lillipup in the PC and withdrew Lillipap in his place. Episode 29: Charge N Up Lillipup, along with the rest of Emile's catalog of Pokémon, was seen in the PC when Emile was looking for a Pokémon to teach Fly. Stats Lillipup has a Timid Nature, increasing his Speed stat and decreasing his Attack stat. Additionally, his Characteristic is "Capable of taking hits", meaning that his highest IV is in Defense. Moves *Tackle (Episode 1—Present) *Leer (Episode 1—Present) Trivia *Lillipup is the only male among the five Lillipup that Emile caught in Pokémon White. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pickup Users Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Mammals Category:Un-Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Dogs